


Patient With Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Post-Episode: s10e20 He Pūhe‘e Miki (A Gripping Cuttlefish), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani surprises Junior with a romantic gesture of her own, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey





	Patient With Me:

*Summary: Tani surprises Junior with a romantic gesture of her own, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Officer Tani Rey was up super early, Cause she wanted to surprise her man, Officer Junior Reigns, a special breakfast, & a gift for him. The Ex-Lifeguard was so excited, cause she actually can do something for him. She was humming a happy tune, as she went on with making breakfast. Then, She put her gift on the table for him, & can’t wait to see her reaction.

The smell of food woke up the young seal, Junior couldn’t believe that he found the perfect woman of his dreams. He stayed there for a couple more minutes, but the smell of the food was too tempting. He pulled on a pair of sleep shorts, & a t-shirt, He went to find his lover. The Handsome Man was smiling, as he watched his girl in her element.

“You’re up”, The Beautiful Woman said, as she leaned in for a kiss, & motioned for him to come in. She led him to the table, where everything was looking so good. “What’s all this ?”, He asked with a happy tone, & he was taking everything in. “This is all for you, You have been patient with me, You shown your love, & this _**is**_ my way to show you”, as she indicated for him to eat, & she sat down to join him.

“Pro Ball Tickets, Thank you !”, He exclaimed with happiness, when she told him to open his gift. The Couple shared another kiss, & she said, “You are welcome, Baby, You, Steve, Lou, Danny, & Adam need some men time”. He agreed, & it was a perfect place to do it, & he was lucky to have a great girl to do it. He decided to do something, & special for her the next time that they are together.

The End.


End file.
